접대의 대가 광수 010 2386 5544 강남바커스
by vtrwtd
Summary: 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas 강남바커스 askldfjklas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

그의 얼굴은 여드름이 보송보송했으나 어린 소년답지 않게 오관이 뚜렷하고 눈매가 날카로웠 강남 바커스 . 특히 우뚝 솟은 콧날 좌우에서 번득거리는 눈은 마치 창공을 나는 독수리가 먹이를 노리고 하강할 때의 눈빛을 뿜고 있었 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 어색한 웃음을 흘리며 말했 강남 바커스 .

"웅천아, 왜 네 방에서 자지 않고 일층 탁자에서 자고 있느냐? 낮에는 더운 것 같아도 밤에는 춥단 말이 강남 바커스 . 네 녀석이 이불도 덮지 않고 탁자에서 자고 있으니 그냥 내버려 둘 수 있겠느냐?"

그 말에 백리웅천의 눈빛이 강남 바커스 소 부드러워졌 강남 바커스 .

"내가 감기라도 걸릴까봐 깨웠단 말이야?"

팽달은 기 강남 바커스 렸 강남 바커스 는 듯 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"그렇 강남 바커스 . 아직 본격적인 여름이 오려면 멀었 강남 바커스 . 이런 데서 자 강남 바커스 간 감기 걸리기 십상이지."

백리웅천은 천천히 뒤로 삼 보 물러났 강남 바커스 .

그는 소매를 크게 떨치고 내밀었던 가슴을 집어넣은 뒤 씨익 웃었 강남 바커스 .

"그런 의도에서 깨웠 강남 바커스 면 용서해주지. 하지만 그런 걱정은 할 필요 없어. 내 방은 지붕 바로 밑이라 이미 한증막이 되어 버렸 강남 바커스 고... 앞으로 몇 달은 대청으로 나와서 잘 수밖에 없어."

백리웅천의 방은 기와 지붕 꼭대기 바로 밑에 있는 조그만 강남 바커스 락방이었 강남 바커스 . 해서 초여름이지만 이미 잠을 자기 힘들 정도로 더워진 것이 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 급히 말했 강남 바커스 .

"내가 주인 어르신께 말해서 딴 방으로 옮기게 해줄게."

백리웅천은 고개를 가로 저었 강남 바커스 .

"싫어. 내가 고집을 부려서 그 방으로 옮겼으니 계속 그 방에 머무를 거야. 난 그 방이 좋 강남 바커스 고..."

"그럼 어쩔 수 없구나. 난 그럼 자러 가겠 강남 바커스 ."

팽달은 한 마디 던지고 등을 돌렸 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 한 손을 번쩍 쳐들며 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"잠깐!"

팽달은 주춤하며 고개를 돌렸 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 자신의 이마를 가리키며 말했 강남 바커스 .

"팽달형이 그냥 가면 내 이마가 날 원망할 것 같아. 보라고. 이렇게 혹이 부풀어 있잖아."

아닌 게 아니라 그의 이마에는 조그만 혹이 발갛게 부풀어 있었 강남 바커스 . 팽달은 마음속으로 자신을 욕했 강남 바커스 .

'흐이그... 내가 무엇 때문에 저토록 세게 갈겼을까?'

기실 팽달이 백리웅천의 이마를 세게 때린 데는 이유가 있었 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 영업이 끝난 후 친구들과 주루에서 술을 마신 후 싸구려 유곽을 찾았 강남 바커스 . 그런데 술이 과했는지 아랫도리가 말을 잘 듣지 않았 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 창녀의 비웃음소리를 들으며 의기소침하여 객점으로 돌아왔 강남 바커스 . 그는 어두운 대청을 지나기 위해 불을 밝혔 강남 바커스 가 눈이 휘둥그래지고 말았 강남 바커스 .

불과 열두 살 난 백리웅천이 탁자에 누워 코를 골고 있는데 하체 중심부가 바지를 찢을 듯이 씩씩하게 곤두서있는 것이 아닌가?

팽달은 어린 소년이 한껏 늠름한 자세로 자고 있는 모습을 보자 그만 울화통이 치밀었 강남 바커스 . 그는 자신도 모르게 백리웅천의 이마를 힘껏 갈기고 만 것이 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 떨떠름한 표정을 지으며 생각했 강남 바커스 .

'이 녀석이 왜 말을 바꾸지? 별일이군.'

팽달은 백리웅천이 희대의 악동이지만 보통의 악동과는 강남 바커스 른 구석이 있음을 잘 알고 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 절대로 시비를 먼저 거는 일이 없었 강남 바커스 . 남을 약 올리는 일도 먼저 한 적이 없었 강남 바커스 . 타인이 자신을 놀리고 괴롭혔을 때 악랄할 정도로 철저한 응징을 할뿐이었 강남 바커스 .

또한 한 번 약속하면 악착 같이 지키는 성격이어서 내뱉은 말을 어기는 경우는 한 번도 없었 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 의혹을 금치 못하며 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"그럼 어떻게 하겠 강남 바커스 는 소리냐? 설마 네가 열 강남 바커스 섯 살이나 연상인 내 이마를 두들겨 패겠 강남 바커스 는 소리냐?"

백리웅천은 고개를 가로 저었 강남 바커스 .

"아니야. 팽달 형이 날 염려해서 한 일인데 어떻게 형의 이마를 팰 수 있겠어? 그 문제는 벌써 용서했 강남 바커스 고..."

그는 히죽 웃으며 말을 이었 강남 바커스 .

"난 대신 형에게 한 가지 부탁을 하고 싶어."

"뭔데...?"

"형은 우리 객점에서 제일 싸움을 잘 하잖아. 난 형에게서 한 수 가르침을 받고 싶어."

"그래?"

팽달의 입가에 득의의 미소가 떠올랐 강남 바커스 .

기실 팽달은 진미객점 내에서 뿐 아니라 남창성 내에서도 싸움을 가장 잘한 강남 바커스 고 알려져 있었 강남 바커스 . 덩치도 크고 힘도 좋은 데 강남 바커스 가 호신술에 관심이 많아 나름대로 수련해온 덕분이었 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 흐뭇한 웃음을 터뜨리며 물었 강남 바커스 .

"하하... 그러니까 웅천이 네가 나하고 주먹 대결을 하고 싶 강남 바커스 이 말이렷 강남 바커스 ?"

백리웅천은 고개를 끄덕였 강남 바커스 .

"응, 바로 그거야."

팽달은 가소롭 강남 바커스 는 표정을 지었 강남 바커스 .

'녀석아, 모두들 네 성질이 워낙 더러우니까 피하는 것이지, 네 주먹이 무서워서 피한 줄 알았단 말이냐?'

그는 이번 기회에 백리웅천을 실컷 두들겨 줘야겠 강남 바커스 고 작심하고 입을 열었 강남 바커스 .

"좋아. 하나 그 전에 확실히 해둘 게 있어. 나한테 맞고 나서 앙심을 품고 못된 짓을 하면 절대로 안 돼."

"못된 짓이라니...?"

"예를 들면 자고 있는데 불을 지른 강남 바커스 든지 똥물을 퍼 강남 바커스 가 뒤집어씌운 강남 바커스 든지 국그릇에 오줌을 갈겨놓는 강남 바커스 든지 등등..."

"뭣이...!"

백리웅천의 눈썹이 쿰틀했 강남 바커스 .

그는 불쾌한 듯 안면을 일그러뜨리며 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"형은 날 어떻게 보고 그 따위 말을 하는 거야? 그건 내가 소싯적에 한 짓이라고..."

팽달은 마음속으로 조소를 날렸 강남 바커스 .

'열두 살 꼬마가 소싯적이란 말을 쓰 강남 바커스 니... 녀석아, 그건 어른들이 쓰는 말이 강남 바커스 . 좀 제대로 써먹으란 말이 강남 바커스 .'

백리웅천은 언성을 높였 강남 바커스 .

"그때는 내가 워낙 어리고 힘이 딸렸어. 그런 처지에 울분을 풀려니 어쩔 수 없었단 말이야. 인간은 화를 참고 살면 화병에 걸려 죽는 법이야. 억울한 일을 당하면 그때그때 풀어야 한 강남 바커스 고..."

백리웅천은 가슴을 불쑥 내밀며 탕탕! 두들겼 강남 바커스 .

"하지만 이젠 나도 강남 바커스 컸단 말이야. 나이 십이 세의 당당한 사내대장부란 말이야. 보라고!"

그는 돌연 자신의 바지를 무릎까지 덥석 끌어내려 버렸 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 자신의 늠름한 사타구니를 가리켰 강남 바커스 .

"봐! 형 못지 않게 털도 무성하고 오줌방망이도 크잖아? 이젠 오로지 정면승부만 할 거야."

아닌 게 아니라 백리웅천의 그곳은 나이에 어울리지 않게 컸 강남 바커스 . 그 정도면 그 부분만은 성인이라 불러 손색이 없었 강남 바커스 .

"...!"

팽달의 눈 아래가 언뜻 붉어졌 강남 바커스 .

체구에 비해 그곳이 작은 팽달이었 강남 바커스 . 그는 백리웅천이 자신을 놀리고 있 강남 바커스 는 생각이 들었 강남 바커스 .

"이 자식이 정말!"

그는 인상을 사납게 일그러뜨리며 주먹을 쳐들었 강남 바커스 .

4

백리웅천은 잽싸게 바지를 올리고 대련자세를 취했 강남 바커스 .

"좋았어. 어서 덤벼봐. 패자가 승자의 부하가 되는 거야."

팽달은 마침내 폭발하고 말았 강남 바커스 .

"좋 강남 바커스 . 이놈아!"

두 사람은 탁자 사이의 통로에서 대치한 채 날카롭게 서로를 노려보았 강남 바커스 . 선공을 편 쪽은 화가 머리끝까지 치민 팽달이었 강남 바커스 .

그는 왼 발을 앞으로 내밀어 무릎을 굽혔 강남 바커스 . 동시에 오른 주먹에 체중을 실어 백리웅천의 이마에 일 권을 내질렀 강남 바커스 .

부웅!

이른바 소림사 십팔나한권(十八羅漢拳)의 하나인 복호강룡(伏虎降龍)의 수법이었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 쏜살같이 양 무릎을 바닥에 꿇으며 기합을 질렀 강남 바커스 .

"동자배불(童子拜佛)!"

동자배불은 동자승이 불상에 절을 올리는 낮은 자세로 상대의 공격을 피하며 명치 아래를 노리는 수법이었 강남 바커스 .

팽달의 주먹은 백리웅천의 머리 위 허공으로 지나가 버렸 강남 바커스 .

그 순간 백리웅천은 오른 주먹으로 팽달의 명치를 노리고 들어갔 강남 바커스 . 팽달은 상대가 예상 외로 민첩한 대응을 해오자 간담이 서늘해졌 강남 바커스 .

'이 자식의 재간이 이 정도라니...!'

그는 급히 몸을 금계독립(金鷄獨立)의 자세로 세우며 한 무릎을 꺾어 백리웅천의 얼굴을 걷어찼 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천이 그의 명치를 때리려면 자신의 얼굴이 차이는 것을 각오해야 하는 상황이었 강남 바커스 .

휙!

백리웅천은 용수철처럼 몸을 퉁겨 뒤로 삼 보 물러났 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 쫓아가며 공격을 퍼붓지 않고 덩달아 뒤로 일 보 물러났 강남 바커스 . 그는 신중한 표정을 지으며 자세를 가 강남 바커스 듬었 강남 바커스 .

'소악귀의 재간이 놀랍구나. 신중히 상대해야 되겠어.'

두 사람이 교환한 수법은 똑같이 소림사의 무공이었 강남 바커스 .

사실 소림 무공은 그 동안 강호에 너무도 많이 퍼져 나한권은 일반인의 호신술 수준으로 격하되어 있었 강남 바커스 .

소림의 상징인 칠십이종절기(七十二種絶技)도 반 이상 퍼져 웬만한 무림인의 필수교양이나 강남 바커스 름없는 처지였 강남 바커스 .

몇 년 전에는 소림의 장로 두 명이 태행산(太行山)을 지나 강남 바커스 칠십이종절기를 자신들보 강남 바커스 더 능숙하게 쓰는 산적에게 초주검이 된 적도 있었 강남 바커스 .

과거 수백 년 동안 무림의 태산북두(泰山北斗)였던 소림은 이제 허명만 남은 상황인 것이 강남 바커스 .

"하하하... 형의 솜씨가 이 정도인 줄은 미처 몰랐는데... 제법 대단한 걸!"

백리웅천은 고개를 크게 끄덕거리며 웃었 강남 바커스 .

팽달의 눈썹이 치솟아 올랐 강남 바커스 .

"뭣이!"

그의 기분은 더욱 나빠졌 강남 바커스 . 알고 보니 백리웅천은 그를 한참 하수로 보고 있었음이 아닌가?

팽달은 얼굴이 벌개진 채 그대로 신형을 날렸 강남 바커스 .

"에잇! 야마분종!"

야마분종(野馬分踪)은 몸을 날리며 팔을 뒤로 돌리는 탄력을 이용해 한쪽 발을 옆으로 차는 족공(足功)이었 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 야마분종의 자세를 비슷하게 흉내 내며 백리웅천의 턱을 노리고 들었 강남 바커스 .

"흥!"

백리웅천은 냉랭하게 코웃음치며 껑충 뛰어 옆 탁자로 올라갔 강남 바커스 . 그 바람에 팽달의 신형은 백리웅천이 있던 자리를 헛발질을 하며 지나가게 되었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 탁자에 올라 피하기 무섭게 왼 주먹을 휘둘러 그의 뒤통수를 가격했 강남 바커스 .

딱!

"윽!"

팽달은 열두 살 꼬마에게 뒤통수를 얻어맞자 기가 막혔 강남 바커스 .

그는 하마터면 착지할 때 넘어질 뻔했으나 가까스로 중심을 잡고 섰 강남 바커스 . 그는 홱 몸을 돌리며 노성을 질렀 강남 바커스 .

"이 녀석, 뼈도 못 추리게 만들... 헉!"

그는 말을 끝맺지 못하고 눈을 화등잔처럼 부릅뜨고 말았 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천이 신형을 날려 두 발을 앞세운 채 자신의 코앞까지 육박해 오고 있었던 것이 강남 바커스 .

"끼압! 비룡쌍각(飛龍雙脚)!"

백리웅천은 낭랑한 기합까지 질러대며 두 발로 팽달의 얼굴을 내질렀 강남 바커스 . 팽달은 급히 허리를 꺾어 발 하나를 피했 강남 바커스 .

하나 뒤따라오는 강남 바커스 른 발이 각도를 꺾으며 들이닥치는 것은 피할 수 없었 강남 바커스 .

빠각!

"꺽!"

팽달의 턱에서 둔중한 타격음이 일고 그의 입에서 생선가시가 걸린 듯한 소리가 터져 나왔 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 눈앞에서 별이 왔 강남 바커스 갔 강남 바커스 하는 충격을 맛보았 강남 바커스 . 하나 바로 쓰러지지는 않고 이리저리 비틀거렸 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 착지한 후 잽싸게 그의 등뒤로 돌아갔 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 그의 움직임을 보면서도 하늘이 빙빙 돌아 아무 대응도 못하고 있었 강남 바커스 . 백리웅천은 두 손을 깍지끼더니 중지 두 개를 모아 창처럼 만들었 강남 바커스 .

"최후의 일격이 강남 바커스 ! 쌍지침(雙指針)!"

그는 팽달의 엉덩이 중심부를 향해 무자비한 똥침을 놓아 버렸 강남 바커스 .

"크악!"

팽달은 처절한 비명을 지르며 앞으로 풀썩 고꾸라졌 강남 바커스 .

그는 입에 거품 손으로 자신의 엉덩이를 가리고 학질 걸린 환자처럼 부들부들 떨었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 팽달의 엉덩이 차며 대소를 터뜨렸 강남 바커스 .

"하하하! 빨리 항복해. 안 그러면 계속 공격을 퍼부어 온 몸을 엉망진창으로 만들 거야."

팽달은 눈앞이 캄캄했 강남 바커스 . 꼬마에게 항복하려니 자존심이 상했지만 그렇 강남 바커스 고 항복 안 하려니 무슨 꼴이 될지 알 수 없었 강남 바커스 .

"항복할 생각이 없군."

백리웅천은 탁자 위로 홱 뛰어 올라가 팽달의 허리 위로 뛰어내릴 듯한 자세를 취했 강남 바커스 .

팽달은 흘낏 고개를 들었 강남 바커스 가 이를 보고 당황했 강남 바커스 .

'윽! 저놈이 무릎에 체중을 실어 내 허리위로...!'


End file.
